topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fraudrin
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Classification: Demon, Ten Commandments -"Selflessness" Threat level: Dragon- Age: 554 Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Power Nullification(Can nullify regeneration), Darkness Manipulation Physical strength: Island level (matched a clone of Meliodas who had a power level of 30,000 also fought Meliodas 10 years ago) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island (injured already injured Meliodas, beat Meliodas's clone) Durability: Island+ (Tanked attacks from a Meliodas clone, survived an attack from enraged Demon Meliodas, however he couldn't move and took time to re-gain his powers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (on par with base Galan, matched Meliodas's clone) Intelligence: High. Was able to trick everyone in the Kingom of Liones for over 10 years. Stamina: High. Range: Kilometers Weaknesses: Self-Destruction kills him. Can't regenerate the damage he takes but can heal his injuries, if a demon takes too much damage it can't regenerate. A demon dies if all his hearts are destroyed. Standard equipment: None Notable Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "Selflessness"「 Muyoku」: It apparently causes those inflicted by its curse to lose their memories, feelings, and entire sense of self, but how it is activated is currently unknown. Fraudrin has stated that if he were to die, it would return to Gowther. Full Size「 Furusaizu」: This ability allows Fraudrin to grow to gargantuan proportions. Soshin no Jutsu「 Sōshin no Jutsu; literally meaning "Heart Manipulation Spell"」: A spell which allows Fraudrin to enter a person's body and use it as his own.11 While inhabiting a person's body, Fraudrin also gains access to their abilities. Self-Destruct: Forcefully drawing out all of his life energy at once to self-destruct. Fraudrin said the explosion would have wiped Liones off the map. Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. * Hell Blaze: An ability essential to the demon clan. The user covers his weapon into black flames, increasing it's cutting over and is able to nullify regeneration. It was able to negate Ban's regeneration. Category:Male Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:MHS speeds Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Flying Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Character Category:Magic user Category:Animanga Category:Antagonist